Perspective
by artlessICTOAN
Summary: Apparently Sakura had a very different view on Temari's appearance than she'd realised. She's not sure if that's a blessing or a curse. SakuTema.


originally just posted to tumbles, buuut no one saw it so now it's going up here!

if you don't enjoy this i'm coming to your house to slap you. hAVE FUN MY LOVELIES!

* * *

Normally, she wouldn't mind the staring, she was quite used to drawing attention wherever she went – and honestly she quite liked that attention, at least some of the time – but there was something about this particular stare that was niggling at her, distracting her so much that she'd read the same page four times now and not a single word had been processed.

Glaring at the book as though it were somehow to blame, Temari finally glanced over to Sakura, who was sitting at the other end of the couch, not even pretending to be interested in the medical show running on the tv, instead turned to face her completely, arms wrapped around her drawn-up knees, chin resting on them and a ridiculously dopey look on her face. When she saw that the blonde was staring back, she grinned.

"What're you so happy about?" Temari asked, closing her novel as she turned to mirror her girlfriend's position.

Sakura shrugged, her voice soft and relaxed as she said, "Nothing really, I just like watching you."

She let her own smile twist into her familiar smirk as she shifted a little further up the sofa, her feet nudging against her partners. "Oh? Like what you see, huh?"

"Mhmm."

Well, she was never one to pass up an opportunity for compliment-fishing. "So, what do you like best then?"

The pink-haired woman hummed as she considered her answer, face twisting in thought, bright, beautiful, green eyes narrowed as they drifted up and down her form; leisurely travelling up long, toned legs, pausing to pout at the point where loose boxer-shorts cut off her view of skin; tracing the lines of curves hidden by her baggy t-shirt; appreciatively drinking in thick, muscled arms; before finally stopping at her face, where her smile softened and she let out a dreamy sigh.

"You're just… so _cute_."

 _Wait, what?_ Temari blinked hard at her girlfriend, wondering what the hell kind of alternate universe she'd wandered into, was this a dream? Yeah that sounded about right, because there was no logical explanation for anyone ever calling _her_ cute – beautiful for sure, sexy absolutely, stunning, pretty, even handsome would all be accurate, but _cute_?

She couldn't quite find the words to convey that, but the way her mouth was gaping open and her cheeks were burning, Sakura probably got the message loud and clear.

Hold up, was she _laughing_ at her? "What the hell!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm not laughing at you, you just look so cute right now," she managed to gasp out between her snickers, hands reaching over to pull Temari's feet back to her sides, rubbing small, gentle circles into her soles.

She didn't try to pull away again, but that didn't stop her from frowning at her girlfriend over her crossed arms. "I'm not cute."

"Oh _please_ , you once said to me in all seriousness that your beauty could be the cause of a great war, don't try and pretend you don't have any self-confidence now."

"Yeah, exactly, I'm hot, I'm gorgeous, I'm stunning; I'm absolutely not _cute_ , there's a difference."

Sakura raised an unconvinced brow, leaning back just a little, as though considering her argument, but she quickly sat back straight, even shuffled a bit closer, shaking her head sharply. "Nope, you're definitely cute too."

Was it possible to eliminate a bodily function? Because she hadn't spent over a decade building a reputation as a tough, unflappable badass just to be betrayed by her cheeks like this.

"Oh my god, you're so _adorable_ right now!"

Ok, now she was officially going too far. "No, I'm not! Sakura, I'm like three feet taller than you, I could lift a car over my head, I can't be 'adorable'," she insisted, pulling one foot out of her grasp to kick at her shoulder lightly – well, light for her at least, luckily Sakura was possibly even more sturdy than she was.

Now unabashedly giggling, the pink-haired woman grabbed hold of her girlfriend's legs and awkwardly dragged her forwards into her lap. "Hey, I'm not _that_ short and even freakish giants like you can be cute."

"Stop talking!"

Clamping one arm around her waist to stop her from wriggling away, Sakura shook her head and tapped at the tip of her nose. "Nuh-uh, you're staying here and I'm gonna prove to you that you're super cute and adorable all~ night," she sang.

"You're an idiot."

"And you're a cutie, with an adorable blush and who gets this really endearing little frown when you get really into a book and has just the _cutest_ expression when you sleep an-"

"Will you shut up if I kiss you?"

Sakura blinked her wide, pretty eyes once, her tanned skin turning a rather _darling_ shade of pink to match her hair and lips dropping into a tiny little 'o' as she nodded. Temari grinned and leaned in, gently locked their lips together.

 _Now_ that's _what adorable looks like._

By the time they pulled apart, they were both flushed and panting lightly and her hair was falling out where Sakura had been tugging on it and Sakura's eyes were sparkling and she was giving her that same tiny, soft, contented smile that had distracted her from her book in the first place. One of her hands slipped from being tangled in blonde locks to gently caressing her cheek.

"You're so cu-"

Ah, of course, cushions. Cushions were the key to shutting up embarrassing girlfriends.


End file.
